A deux pas de l'Enfer
by JennyGreenleaf
Summary: Elle voulait seulement venger ses parents, mais elle s'est embarquée dans une aventure plus dangereuse qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Elle le sait. Elle sait qu'elle ne survivra pas. C'est une certitude pour elle. Mais IL est prêt a tout faire pour qu'elle vive. Saura-t-il les sauver tout les deux ?
1. Souvenirs

**Alors voici ma toute première fiction. J'ai longtemps hésité avant de la publier, mais suite aux commentaires positifs de quelques amies, j'ai décidé de me lancer. Comme il s'agit de ma première fic, elle ne sera surement pas parfaite, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout de même.**

**Je me base sur les films pour le scénario, mais je m'aide énormément du livre pour certains dialogues mais également les descriptions car j'avoue ne jamais avoir su bien décrire les lieux ou personnages.**

**En parlant de ça, ni l'univers ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent (mis à part Elenna qui viens de mon imagination) mais appartiennent a Mr. Tolkien.**

**Une petite review de votre part fera plaisir, qu'elle soit positive ou négative. (si elle est négative, ne dites pas simplement que vous n'aimez pas, mais expliquez moi plutôt pourquoi, afin que je puisse peut être m'améliorer.)**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire ce premier chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira.**

* * *

**~ Chapitre I ~ **

**Souvenirs**

J'étais tout simplement bien. Je me promenais dans les bois de la Lòrien, le lieu de ma naissance, là où j'avais toujours vécu. Le bois était calme. Seulement je sentis l'atmosphère s'alourdir. Et sans même m'en rendre compte, j'arrivais devant un endroit qui m'était bien connu. La tombe de ma mère. Les souvenirs me revinrent alors.

Mon père étais parti avec le reste de l'armée, ainsi que celles dirigées par Elrond de Fondcombe et de Thranduil de ce que l'on appelait autres fois Vert-Bois Le Grand. Ils avaient formé une alliance avec les Hommes et combattaient les armées de Sauron sur la Terre Noire, le jour même où Isildur trancha le doigt de Sauron et récupéra l'Anneau Unique. Nous n'avions aucunes nouvelles d'eux depuis plusieurs jours. Je jouais dans les bois avec mon grand frère, Haldir, quand nous vîmes un soldat Elfe parler avec notre mère. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retourna, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle vint jusqu'à nous et nous serra fort dans ses bras. Haldir recula.

_-Ama, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?_

_-Votre père_, dit-elle la voix emplie de chagrin_, le Seigneur des Ténèbres la tué._

A ses mots, mon frère éclata en sanglots dans les bras de notre mère. Il était plus âgé que moi et compris tout de suite. Il se tourna vers moi.

_-Elenna. Ada est partit pour toujours. Nous ne le reverrons pas._

Il me comprenait mieux que quiquonque et savais employer les bons mots. Je me jetais dans ses bras. J'avais compris.

Les jours suivants furent difficiles. Notre mère ne parlait plus, ne mangeait plus. Un soir alors que nous étions allés manger, la Dame Galadriel, Reine de la Lothlòrien, vint à nous. Elle se baissa à notre hauteur et nous dit simplement « Votre mère est partie rejoindre votre père dans l'autre monde. ». Cette fois-ci, je compris de suite. Elle s'était laissé mourir de chagrin.

Je fus sortie de mes souvenirs lorsqu'une voix m'appela. « Elenna ! ». La voix venais de derrière. Je me retournai et vis Haldir.

_-Elenna, tu ne devrais pas. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu te fais du mal lorsque tu viens ici._ Sa voix était douce.

_-Je sais, mais elle me manque tellement. Tout comme Ada. J'aimerais qu'ils soient à nos côtés encore aujourd'hui._

_-Oui, moi aussi. Mais la vie en a décidé autrement. Allé viens, il se fait tard, rentrons._

En effet, en me levant je vis que le soleil étais bas, nous devions être en fin d'après-midi. En pénétrant dans le royaume, j'eus le sentiment étrange qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Une Elfe servant de la Dame Galadriel et du Seigneur Celeborn vint à nous.

_-Haldir, Elenna. Le Seigneur Celeborn voudrait vous voir immédiatement._

Nous gravîmes les marches qui menaient à la salle de conseils. Une fois dans la salle, je pus remarquer que hormis mon frère, Galadriel, Celeborn et moi, il n'y avait personne. Celeborn nous fit signe de nous asseoir. Il semblait inquiet.

_-Inutile de vous faire attendre_, dit Celeborn d'une voix grave. _J'irais droit au but._

Il s'arrêta un instant pour nous dévisager, Haldir et moi. Galadriel ne disait rien. Celeborn reprit la parole.

_-Nous venons de recevoir un message d'Elrond d'Imladris. Il organise un conseil où chaque race peuplant la Terre du milieu devra être présente. Nous ne ferons pas exception. Cela concerne l'Anneau Unique._

Un frisson me parcourut. L'Anneau unique, retrouvé ? Cela voudrait dire que Sauron étais de retour ? Celeborn me fixa.

_-Elenna, vous irez à Imladris représenter les Elfes de la Lothlòrien. Vous partez demain à l'aube et serez accompagnée de quelques soldats._

Haldir tenta de parler mais Celeborn le coupa.

_-Haldir, non vous n'irez pas. Vous êtes capitaine de notre armée. Vous tiendrez vos soldats prêts au cas où quelque chose arriverait. Vous pouvez disposer. Elenna, je vous attends demain matin._

* * *

Voila pour ce premier chapitre. Comme dit plus haut il s'agit de ma première fiction, alors ne m'en voulez pas si c'est trop court, ou mal écrit, ou autre. :P

Je vous tiendrais au courant lors du prochain chapitre pour la fréquence de publication. :)


	2. La Communauté de l'Anneau

**Hey tout le monde ! Me revoilà après près de deux semaines d'absence. J'ai eu le temps d'écrire jusqu'au chapitre 5, et je vais pouvoir commencer le sixième.**

**Je tiens a vous remercier pour vos gentilles reviews, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir.**

**En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, j'ai préféré ne pas trop le modifier. Je me suis basée sur les dialogues du film car ceux du livre étaient beaucoup trop longs et ça aurait été compliquée d'y incruster Elenna. Il y a juste une citation du livre que j'adore et que je me devais de rajouter. Bref, vous verrez bien en lisant. Sur ce, j'éspère que ça vous plaira ! :)**

* * *

**~ Chapitre II ~**

**La Communauté de l'Anneau**

Lorsque je fus réveillée, tout étais silencieux. Le soleil étais à peine levé. Je m'étais préparée la veille, je n'avais plus qu'à seller et harnacher mon cheval. Huit soldats chevaucheraient à mes côtés. C'était peu, mais on ne pouvait prendre le risque d'emmener trop de monde : L'ennemi étais partout, il fallait passer inaperçus. Lorsque mon cheval fut prêt, je dis au revoir à Haldir. « Fais attention à toi, reviens vite. » me dit-il. Il m'aida à monter sur mon cheval puis je m'élançai, les soldats à ma suite.

Sortis du bois de Lòrien, nous prîmes le risque de contourner les Monts Brumeux par le sud, en prenant pas la trouée du Rohan. Notre royaume disparaissait lentement derrière nous tandis que les vastes plaines du Rohan se dessinaient devant. Ma maison étais derrière, le monde étais devant. Je n'avais jamais quitté la Lothlòrien, c'était pour moi la première fois.

Après près de 2 semaines de route, Imladris apparut dans l'horizon. Nous avons eu la chance de ne rencontrer aucune créature immonde sur notre route. Nous fûmes accueillis par Elrond. Selon lui nous étions les derniers à arriver. Il nous emmena dans la salle de conseil, si l'on peut l'appeler salle, puisqu'elle était à l'extérieur, ce qui était agréable. Il ne faisait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid, et un splendide soleil nous éclairait. Je m'installais sur la chaise que l'on me désigna et observa rapidement les personnes présentes : des Hommes du Gondor, un rôdeur, qu'il me semblait connaitre, mais je n'arrivais pas à remettre la main sur son nom. Il y avait des Nains, je reconnu Gloin, et a en croire leur ressemblance, son fils Gimli. Je ne connaissais pas les autres Nains. Il y avait également des Elfes de la Forêt Noire, que je ne connaissais pas. Sauf peut-être un, qui me faisait étrangement penser au roi Thranduil. Assis à ma droite, il y avait un magicien que j'avais déjà vu auparavant, Ganfalf le gris. A sa droite se trouvait une petite personne, de la taille d'un enfant, sans pour autant en être un. J'en conclus qu'il s'agissait d'un Hobbit de la Comté. Je n'en avais jamais vu avant, mais je connaissais les histoires, celle d'un Hobbit qui aida le Nain Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne à reprendre possession de l'Arkenstone et de la Montagne Solitaire. Mais ce Hobbit là semblait tourmenté par quelque chose. Je fus extirpée de mes pensées lorsque Elrond prit la parole.

_-Étrangers venus de terres lointaines, amis de toujours. Vous vous êtes rassemblés ici afin de répondre à la menace du Mordor. La Terre du Milieu est au bord de la destruction, nul ne peut y échapper. Vous vous unirez ou vous serez vaincus. Chaque race est liée à ce destin, à ce sort commun. Montrez leur l'Anneau, Frodon._

Le Hobbit se leva. L'Anneau aurait pendant tout ce temps été en possession des semi hommes ? Frodon déposa l'Anneau sur une petite table au centre de la salle. L'un des Hommes le regarda attentivement, plus que les autres.

_-Alors c'est vrai_, dit-il. Le rôdeur le regarda étrangement, avec méfiance devrais-je dire. _Lors d'un rêve, reprit-il, j'ai vu à l'est le ciel s'assombrir. Mais à l'ouest une pâle lueur persistait et une voix s'écriait « votre fin est proche. ». Le fléau d'Isildur a été retrouvé._

Il se rapprochait de l'Anneau tout en parlant et lorsqu'il fut assez proche, il tendit la main, comme pour l'attraper. Soudain Elrond se leva et cria « Boromir ! ». Gandalf se leva à son tour et prononça des paroles incompréhensibles qui ressemblais a du parler noir, le langage du Mordor. Boromir, surprit, recula. Elrond se tourna vers le magicien.

_-Jamais de mots dans cette langue n'ont été prononcés ici à Imladris._

_-Je n'implore pas votre pardon, maître Elrond_, lui répondit Gandalf. _Car le parler noir du Mordor peut déjà être entendu dans toutes les régions ouest. L'Anneau est totalement maléfique._

_-Cet anneau est un don, un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor_, dit alors Boromir qui semblait ne pas se soucier des paroles du magicien. _Depuis longtemps mon père, l'intendant du Gondor, a tenu à distance les forces du Mordor. C'est grâce au sang de notre peuple que vos terres sont encore en sécurité. Donnez au Gondor l'arme de notre ennemi, et laissez-nous l'utiliser contre lui._

Je voulus dire quelque chose, mais le rôdeur pris la parole avant moi.

_-On ne peut le contrôler, aucun d'entre nous ne le peut. L'Anneau unique ne répond qu'à Sauron. Il n'a pas d'autre maître._

C'est exactement ce que j'allais dire pensais-je.

_-Et qu'est-ce qu'un rôdeur connait à ces choses-là ?_ dit Boromir, se retournant vers l'homme en question.

-_Tout ce qui est or ne brille pas, _lançais-je. _Tout ceux qui errent ne sont pas perdus ; le vieux qui est fort ne se dessèche pas, le gel n'atteint pas les racines profondes ; des cendres, un feu sera réveillé, une lumière des ombres surgira ; renouvelée sera la lame brisée : le sans-couronne de nouveau sera roi._

_-Tout ça pour dire que ce n'est pas un simple rôdeur !_

Cette voix venait de ma gauche. Un des Elfes de la Forêt noire.

_-C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, vous lui devez serment d'allégeance._

Je savais bien que je le connaissais. Il venait en Lothlòrien quelques fois, et j'avais eu l'occasion de lui parler. Boromir le fixa.

_-Aragorn?_

_-Le descendant d'Isildur_, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

_-L'héritier du trône du Gondor_, reprit l'Elfe.

_-**Havo dad, Legolas.**_ (Asseyez-vous, Legolas) lui dit Aragorn.

Boromir se tourna vers Legolas.

_-Le Gondor n'a pas de roi._ Il retourna vers son siège et fixa Aragorn. _Et il n'en a pas besoin._

Il s'assit, échangea un regard avec Aragorn, puis il y eut un bref silence.

_-Aragorn a raison, nous ne pouvons l'utiliser._

_-Il faut le détruire !_ Lançais-je.

_-Vous n'avez pas le choix_, dit Elrond qui semblait ne pas m'avoir entendu_. L'Anneau doit être détruit._

_-C'est exactement ce que je viens de dire. Mais comment faut-il s'y prendre ?_

Certains me regardèrent, puis fixèrent l'Anneau. Visiblement, tous se posaient la même question. Tout à coup, un Nain se leva.

_-Qu'attendons-nous pour le faire ?_

Il abaissa sa hache sur l'Anneau. Un bruit sourd retentit, et la hache du Nain, qui lui, étais tombé en arrière, se brisa. Mon regard se posa sur Frodon. Il semblait avoir ressenti une sorte de douleur lorsque la hache avait frappé l'Anneau.

_-L'Anneau ne peut être détruit Gimli fils de Gloin, par aucun moyen en notre possession._

_-Mais quel est le moyen alors ? _Demandais-je.

_-L'Anneau a été forgé dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin_, continua Elrond_. Il n'y a que là qu'il puisse être détruit. Il faut le porter dans les profondeurs du Mordor et le jeter dans l'abîme flamboyant d'où il est apparu autres fois. L'un de vous doit le faire. _

Il y eut un long silence. Personne n'osait parler. Au bout d'un moment, Boromir prit la parole.

_- On n'entre pas si facilement en Mordor. Ces portes noires ne sont pas gardées que par des orques. En ces lieux il y a un mal qui ne dort jamais. Et le grand œil est toujours attentif. C'est une terre dévastée et stérile, recouverte de braises, de cendres et de poussières. L'air que l'on y respire n'est que vapeur empoisonnée. Même dix mille hommes n'en viendraient pas à bout. C'est une folie._

Je frissonnais en entendant le nom du responsable de la mort de mes parents. Gandalf perçut mon malaise.

_-Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_-Le Mordor…s'y rendre, c'est du suicide._

_-N'avez-vous pas entendu ce que le Seigneur Elrond a dit ?_ S'exclama brusquement Legolas_. L'Anneau doit être détruit._

_-Et je suppose que vous croyez être celui qui doit le faire ?_ Intervint Gimli, la voix pleine de colère. Visiblement, il n'aimait pas Legolas, ou plutôt, il n'aimait pas les elfes en général.

_-Si nous échouons qu'arrivera-t-il ?_ Demanda Boromir qui tentait de rester calme. _Que se passera-t-il_ _quand Sauron récupérera l'Anneau ?_ Cette fois-ci, ses paroles étaient emplies de rage.

_-J'aime mieux mourir plutôt que de voir cet anneau dans les mains d'un Elfe !_ Hurla Gimli.

Tout le monde se leva. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Nous parlions du sort du monde qui risquait d'être détruit, et ils se disputaient comme des enfants. C'était presque pathétique. Je préférais rester assise et les laisser se chamailler entre eux. Mais tout à coup, je vis Frodon fixer l'Anneau d'une étrange façon. Il avait l'air hypnotisé. Alors que j'allais lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, il se leva.

_-Je vais le faire ! _Sa voix était calme, quoique quelque peu hésitante.

Personne ne l'écoutait. Quant à moi, j'étais quelque peu étonnée. Un Hobbit, la plus petite créature de la Terre du Milieu, arrivait à faire preuve de plus de sagesse et de courage que toutes les autres personnes réunies ici ? Décidément, j'avais beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur eux.

_-Je vais le faire ! _lança-t-il plus fort.

Cette fois-ci, tout le monde cessa de parler et se retourna vers le Hobbit.

_-Je vais porter l'Anneau en Mordor. _Il regarda toutes les personnes présentes. _Bien que je ne connaisse pas le moyen._

_-Je vais vous aider à porter ce fardeau, Frodon Sacquet, aussi longtemps que vous aurez à le porter_, intervint calmement Gandalf.

Aragorn se leva et s'agenouilla devant le Hobbit.

_-Si par ma vie ou ma mort je peux vous protéger, je le ferais. Mon épée est votre._

_-Et mon arc est votre_, dit Legolas.

_-Et ma hache !_ Dit fièrement Gimli.

A en croire la réaction de l'Elfe, il n'appréciait guère le Nain. Boromir s'approcha lentement.

_-Vous avez notre destin à tous entre les mains, petit homme. Et si telle est la volonté du conseil, le Gondor se joindra à vous._

Les voyant tous se regrouper autour du Hobbit, lui promettant de l'aider durant sa quête, je me levai à mon tour.

_-Je viens également._

_-Non Elenna. J'ai promis au Seigneur Celeborn que vous repartiriez en Lothlòrien sitôt le conseil_ _terminé_, intervint Elrond.

_-Qu'importe ce qu'elle vous a dit, je me joindrais a la personne désignée pour détruire cette chose, en l'occurrence, Frodon. C'est à cause de Sauron si mes parents sont morts. Je veux être là lorsque lui et son maudit anneau disparaîtrons. Je ne suis pas si faible que j'en ai l'air, je sais me battre._

_-Mais que devrais-je dire au Seigneur Celeborn ? Il sera fou d'inquiétude si vous ne rentrez pas._

_-La vérité. Dites-lui que je suis partie venger mes parents, que je ne suis pas seule, qu'il y a des hommes forts et courageux pour me protéger, à condition qu'ils soient d'accords. _

Aragorn sourit. Elrond m'adressa alors un signe de tête, m'indiquant que je pouvais me joindre à eux. Soudain, un autre Hobbit arriva en courant.

_-Hey ! Mr. Frodon n'ira nulle part sans moi._

_-Non en effet il n'est guère possible de vous séparer et cela même lorsqu'il est convoqué à un conseil secret et vous non._

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Juste à ce moment, deux autres Hobbit arrivèrent.

_-Nous venons aussi ! Il faudrait nous attacher dans un sac pour nous en empêcher_, dit l'un qui paraissait le plus âgé des deux.

_-Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez besoin de gens intelligents pour ce genre de mission. Quête. Chose ?_

_-Bon Ca alors te mets hors cours Pippin._

Elrond nous regarda chacun notre tour.

_-Dix compagnons. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Vous formerez la Communauté de l'Anneau._

_-Chouette, où est ce qu'on va ? _Lança Pippin.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. L'atmosphère était joyeuse. Un repas était organisé le soir même, uniquement pour les membres de la communauté, afin que nous fassions connaissance. La bonne humeur était au rendez-vous, ce qui me faisait un instant oublier ce qui nous attendrait la semaine suivante ainsi que les jours suivants.

* * *

**Voilààà :D J'espère que ça vous a plus :)**

**Donc comme j'avais dit j'ai essayé de ne pas trop modifier l'action d'origine, tout en essayant d'inclure Elenna, mais pas trop quand même. J'espère que c'est réussi ! :')**

**Pour la fréquence de publication, je vais essayer de publier au grand maximum un mercredi sur deux, mais je vais essayer toutes les semaines.**

**Pour ceux qui auraient trouvé que Elenna n'est pas assez impliquée pour le moment, je sais, je me le suis dit moi même, et j'ai donc fais de mon mieux pour l'inclure un maximum dans les chapitres suivants, qui sont pour l'instant écrits jusqu'au 5, et je vais bientôt commencer à écrire le sixième.**

**Sur ce, je vous dit à bientôt ! :)**


	3. L'Anneau prend le chemin du Sud

**Salut salut ! :D Me revoilà avec le chapitre 3 Bon, personnellement je le trouve pas top, j'arrive pas à bien décrire les choses, et le début est vraiment bof. D'ailleurs, tout ce qui se passe avant que la Compagnie ne quitte Fondcombe, c'était juste le chapitre 3, le reste était le 4. Mais ça faisait trop court donc j'ai réuni les deux. Le début du chapitre n'est pas tellement important, mais il permet de rappeler chaque personnage présent dans la Communauté. Pour ce chapitre, je n'ai pas utilisé le livre, car trop compliqué. On apprend rien de vraiment surprenant, les choses intéressantes viendront plus tard D**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture :3**

* * *

**~ A deux pas de l'Enfer ~**

**Chapitre III : L'Anneau prend le chemin du Sud.**

Le soir venu, toute la communauté s'était retrouvée autour d'une table pour prendre le repas, mais surtout pour faire connaissance. Je voulais en savoir plus sur les Hobbits, alors je m'assis à côté de Pippin.

Il me fit faire connaissance avec les trois autres Hobbits, tous assis en ligne à ma gauche. Il y avait donc Merry, Sam et Frodon. Ils m'en apprirent un peu sur les Hobbits et la Comté. J'appris ainsi que Frodon n'étais autre que le neveu de Bilbo Sacquet, celui qui aida Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne a récupérer la Montagne soixante ans auparavant.

Aragorn, que je connaissais déjà un peu, me présenta les autres personnes. Lui était en face de Frodon. A sa droite se trouvait Gandalf, le magicien. A sa gauche, il y avait Boromir, le fils de Denethor, l'intendant du Gondor. A côté de lui se trouvait Gimli, le Nain. Il rigolait beaucoup avec les Hobbits. Il semblait être le genre de personne a rigoler en toutes circonstances. Puis pour finir, il y avait en face de moi Legolas, l'Elfe. Aragorn m'apprit qu'il s'agissait du fils de Thranduil, Roi de la Forêt Noire.

Le temps passait lentement. Je ne parlais que peu, mais j'écoutais de temps à autres les conversations. A un moment, je surpris Legolas en train de me fixer. Sans m'en rendre compte, je fis de même. A ce moment, je me noyais dans le bleu de ses yeux. Je fus sortie de mes pensées lorsque Gimli, qui visiblement n'avait guère trouvé meilleur moment pour ça, rota. Il allait vraiment falloir que je m'habitue aux manières de certains.

Le repas terminé, il était tard et nous étions fatigués. Gandalf décréta qu'il était l'heure d'aller se reposer. D'ici une semaine, nous partirions tôt en direction du Mordor, ignorant si nous reviendrions.

* * *

Cela faisais plusieurs heures que nous avions quitté Fondcombe. Nous avions décidé de faire une pause dans un lieu plat, mais avec tout de même quelques rochers et buissons pour rester cachés. Sam préparait à manger, tandis que Frodon observait Boromir apprendre à Merry et Pippin à manier l'épée. Je m'approchais d'eux et les regardai également. On aurait dit qu'ils prenaient ça pour un jeu. A ce moment, j'entendis des voix s'élever derrière moi.

_-Si vous me demandiez mon avis bien que ça ne soit pas le cas_, dit Gimli qui s'adressait au magicien, _je dirais que nous empruntons le chemin le plus long. Gandalf, nous pourrions passer par les mines de la Moria. Mon cousin Balin nous accueillerait royalement._

_-Non Gimli_, lui répondit Gandalf_, je n'emprunterais la route de la Moria que si je n'ai pas d'autres choix._

Je voulais lui demander quel étais le problème avec la Moria, mais quelque chose attira mon attention. Je vis alors Legolas, qui semblait quelque peu tendu.

_-Legolas ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?_ Lui demandais-je, inquiète.

_-J'ai un pressentiment étrange, je crois que quelque chose de menaçant s'approche._

Je n'eus pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Un frisson me parcouru soudain. Au loin, je vis quelque chose de semblable à un nuage. Les autres ne le voyaient pas, mais Legolas et moi étant des elfes, avions une vue perçante et pouvions donc le voir.

_-Qu'est-ce ?_ Murmurais-je a Legolas.

Il ne répondit pas. Il se contentait de regarder. L'inquiétude se lisait dans ses yeux.

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ demanda alors Sam.

_-Ce n'est rien, ce n'est qu'un petit nuage_, dit Gimli.

_-Qui avance vite_, remarqua Boromir.

_-Et contre le vent !_ Lançais-je.

_-Des crébains du Pays de Dun !_ Cria Legolas.

_-Cachez-vous !_ Dit Aragorn, se précipitant sous un rocher avec Frodon.

Nous eûmes juste le temps de nous cacher que les oiseaux passèrent devant nous, puis firent plusieurs fois le tour du site. Finalement, ils repartirent vers le Sud.

_-Des espions de Saroumane !_ Lança Gandalf. _Le passage par le Sud est surveillé. Il faut passer par le col de Caradhras !_

* * *

Le chemin fut long jusqu'au Caradhras. Mais le gravir était encore plus dur. La neige était épaisse. Pour Legolas et moi, qui avions le pas léger grâce à notre nature elfique, la marche était plus facile, on ne s'enfonçait pas dans la poudreuse, mais pour les autres, en particulier les Hobbits, cela semblait éprouvant. Au bout d'un moment, Frodon tomba et roula jusqu'à Aragorn qui se trouvait plus bas. Lorsqu'il se releva, il chercha quelque chose. Je baissais les yeux et vis l'Anneau tombé dans l'épaisse poudreuse. Jusqu'alors, j'ignorais ses attraits maléfiques. Mais soudain une forte envie de le prendre et de le mettre au doigt monta en moi. Je ne contrôlais plus mon corps. Je fis un pas vers l'Anneau, puis deux, puis trois. Cette envie me passa lorsque l'on appela mon nom. Mais je ne détachais pas mon regard de l'Anneau pour autant. « Elenna ! ». Cette fois-ci la voix était plus douce, plus calme, mais surtout plus proche. Je sentis une étreinte autour de mon poignet. Je redevins à ce moment moi-même, je repris contrôle de mon corps. Je me retournais et eu la surprise de voir que Legolas était là, et me regardait dans les yeux. La même sensation que j'avais eu la veille de notre départ de Fondcombe me parcouru le corps. Je me noyais dans le bleu de ses yeux tandis que lui ne détournait pas le regard. J'ignore combien de temps nous sommes restés comme ça mais je détachai mon regard lorsque j'entre-aperçus Boromir marcher en direction de l'Anneau et le prit dans sa main.

_-C'est une étrange fatalité que nous devions éprouver tant de peurs et de doutes pour une si petit chose, une si petit chose…_

_-Boromir, rendez l'Anneau à Frodon._

Il hésita un moment puis tendit l'Anneau au Hobbit, qui s'en empara immédiatement. Visiblement, je n'étais pas la seule personne qui allait devoir lutter pour résister à la tentation de prendre l'Anneau. Nous reprîmes notre route. Tout le trajet je ne cessais de penser à Legolas. Sa façon de me regarder, la douceur de sa voix lorsqu'il prononçait mon nom, cela cachait quelque chose, une chose sur laquelle je n'arrivais pas à mettre de nom. Je voulais aller lui parler mais une tempête se déclencha. Il faisait sombre, le chemin que nous empruntions était étroit. Legolas passa devant Gandalf puis s'arrêta, aux aguets.

_-J'entends une voix sinistre dans les airs_, dit-il enfin.

_-C'est Saroumane !_ Hurla Gandalf.

Difficilement, je pus distinguer une faible voix. Mais dans le vacarme du vent, je ne parvenais pas à déchiffrer ce qu'elle disait. Soudain, d'énormes blocs de pierres se détachèrent de la montagne et tombèrent juste devant nous avant de s'écraser plus bas, sur le flanc de la montagne.

_-Il essaie de déclencher une avalanche !_ Cria Aragorn qui tentait de parler aussi fort que possible. _Gandalf, il faut faire demi-tour !_

_-Non!_

Il essaya tout d'abord de continuer, puis il se mit à prononcer des paroles tout aussi incompréhensibles que celles de Saroumane. Mais cela était perdu d'avance, même s'il ne souhaitait pas l'admettre, la magie de Gandalf était impuissante face à celle de Saroumane, en tout cas, dans ses circonstances là. La voix du magicien blanc se fit plus forte. Un éclair frappa juste au-dessus de nous, et une épaisse couche de neige tomba sur nous. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais pétrifiée. C'est alors que je sentis une étreinte autour de moi. La neige nous engloutit tous. Je fus entrainée vers le bord du chemin par la force de la neige mais la personne –dont j'ignorais l'identité- me retint et me fit reculer. Puis il y eu un silence de mort.

J'entendis plusieurs voix autour de moi, mais j'ignorais pourquoi, j'avais peur d'ouvrir les yeux. « Elenna ? ». Cette voix douce résonnait dans ma tête. « Elenna vous m'entendez ? C'est fini, il n'y a plus de danger. ». Je reconnus sa voix, sa façon de me parler. J'ouvris les yeux et me rendis compte que j'étais agenouillée dans la neige, et surtout, agrippée au bras de Legolas.

_-Vous allez bien ?_ Me dit-il.

Je perçus de l'inquiétude et de la peur dans ses paroles.

_-Oui, ça va. Je suis désolée. J'ai pris peur et…_

Le Coupé-moi les mots.

_-Ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça._

Je relevais la tête et vis qu'il m'adressait un sourire, que je lui rendis. Il semblait rassuré.

Mais la tempête continuait.

_-Il faut quitter la montagne !_ Cria Boromir. _Prenons par la trouée du Rohan. Faisons un détour par ma citée !_

_-La trouée du Rohan nous rapproche trop d'Isengard !_ Lança Aragorn.

_-On ne peut pas passer par-dessus la montagne, alors passons par-dessous_, proposa Gimli. _Passons par les mines de la Moria._

Gandalf resta silencieux un moment. Quelque chose dans la Moria semblait l'effrayer. J'ignorais ce dont il s'agissait, mais si Gandalf craignait cette chose, elle devait être dangereuse.

_-Laissons le porteur de l'Anneau décider_, déclara finalement Gandalf.

_-On ne peut pas rester ici !_ Dit Boromir. _Ça serait la mort des Hobbits._

Etant une Elfe, je ne ressentais pas le vent glacial qui soufflait. Mais à en voir le visage des quatre Hobbits, ce vent était dur à supporter. Alors je ne pus qu'être d'accord avec Boromir.

_-Nous passerons par les mines_, déclara Frodon, qui ne semblait pas sûr de lui.

_-Qu'il en soit ainsi_, dit Gandalf.

* * *

**Bon voilà c'est fini :3 J'ai posté aujourd'hui (mardi), car je n'avais pas cours cette après-midi (pour une fois) et je n'étais pas sure de pouvoir poster demain, donc voilà Une petite review de votre part me fera surement très plaisir :D Aller, bye **


End file.
